


Fictober - Dia 4 - "Se que no pediste esto"

by No_time_for_names



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Homophobia, M/M, Salir del closet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_time_for_names/pseuds/No_time_for_names
Summary: Solo un poco antes, las cosas hubieran sido tan diferentes si tan solo nos hubiéramos conocido un poco antes, apenas un año o dos, nuestras vidas serían tan diferentes.





	Fictober - Dia 4 - "Se que no pediste esto"

Solo un poco antes, las cosas hubieran sido tan diferentes si tan solo nos hubiéramos conocido un poco antes, apenas un año o dos, nuestras vidas serían tan diferentes.  


Mick conoció a Len el primer día de escuela, tenía trece y estaba entrando apenas al primer año de secundaria. Perdió un año escolar cuando lo expulsaron de su antigua escuela por mal comportamiento, ninguna otra escuela en Keystone lo acepto, su familia había creado una fama por violenta e irascible, una escuela en la zona periférica de Central City no era una buena zona y le quedaba a una hora en camión de donde vivía, pero era mejor que quedarse a estudiar en casa.  


No conocía a nadie cuando entre al salón, estaba acostumbrado a conocer a todos mis compañeros, era raro no saber quiénes eran mis compañeros. Me senté hasta atrás en una esquina donde espero que el profesor no pueda verme jugar con mi encendedor. En el lugar frente al mío no sentó nadie y en el de alado un chico demasiado delgado y pequeño para estar en secundaria, tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas y golpes que apenas terminaban de sanar en los brazos, en cuanto toco el mesabanco se desplomo en él, paso toda la clase o medio dormidos, no tomo ningún apunte, pero de repente simulaba ponerle atención al maestro, dudo mucho que me notara jugando con el encendedor.  


Él estaba en todas mis clases y en todas nos sentamos juntos, no hablamos nada, pero igual almorzábamos juntos, no éramos amigos no realmente. Ni siquiera estoy seguro en qué momento me empezó a importar que no tomara nota, tanto como para tomar nota yo mismo para poder pasárselas o a preocuparme que siempre estuviera tan cansado lo suficiente para dejarlo acostarse en mi hombro durante los recreos.  


Es posible que fuera porque se molestaba en avisarme cuando el profesor se acercaba si estaba jugando con mi encendedor o porque me explicaba las tareas de matemáticas que el mismo hacia una hora antes de la clase.  


La verdad es que no importa como llegamos hasta aquí. El punto es que tengo mis labios sobre los suyos y aunque tal vez no entienda porque me importa tanto, si entiendo que lo amo. Nos besábamos tontamente en un lugar escondido de la escuela y cada vez que intentaba tocar sus brazos se quejaba del dolor que los moretones le provocaban. Cuando miré por primera vez los moretones debajo de su suéter entendí porque no soportaba ni los más leves roces de mis manos, sus brazos estaban cubiertos de moretones y algunos raspones. Dolía solo verlas. Ni siquiera mi padre en sus peores borracheras y con mi peor comportamiento me había dejado golpes tan serios. Siempre ha mantenido una línea entre el castigo y la tortura e incluso si él no lo hubiera hecho mi madre siempre le puso una línea. Y a ella nunca le hubiera levantado una mano.  


-No vuelvas a tu casa. - le suplique un recreo mientras nos besábamos.  


Él sonrió de lado y me volvió a besar.  


-Enserio, no vuelvas, por favor. -  


-Mick no puedo hacer eso, no tengo a donde ir. -  


Trato de volver a besarme, pero lo detuve.  


-Voy a encontrar una solución. -  


-No dejare sola a mi hermana. -  


-Encontrare una solución para los dos. -  


-Si tú lo dices. -  


Esa tarde tome el camión para irme a mi casa decidido a hacer algo, lo que fuera para poder ayudarlo. Tengo una hora para pensar en que voy a hacer.  


Len no me tomaba con seriedad, no cree que vaya a hacer algo al respecto en verdad, en su cabeza no piensa que su padre sea tan malo. Cree su padre y el mío son los mismo. Pero el mío es un pobre ebrio que no me quiere, pero ama a su esposa y haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluido soportarme. El suyo es un monstruo que tarde que temprano lo obligara a meterse a una vida de crímenes que él no quiere tener, que solo le importa el dinero, que piensa meter a su hijo de 12 años en un grupo de hombre mafiosos para un robo, un hombre que ya mato a su esposa. Porque Len no lo quiere creerlo, pero sabe que es verdad. Y dice que no es tan malo, pero vive con miedo de que él o su hermana sean los siguientes.  


Por eso tengo un plan, tal vez sea estúpido, pero no dejaría que Len se quedara en su casa más tiempo. Solo diré la verdad, le diré a mi madre que Len es mi novio, que lo amo y que necesito mantenerlo a salvo. No sé qué me recomiende hacer, pero mi madre es una mujer lista y sabrá que decirme. Se que decírselo es correr el riesgo que mi padre también se entere. Pero sé que Len me importa lo suficiente para correr ese riesgo.  


Llegue a mi casa, en el pórtico estaba mi padre sentado en su sillón mientras tomaba, le pase por un lado y ni siquiera me volteo a verme, es mejor así. Mi madre estaba en la cocina haciendo la comida, me senté en la mesa frente a la cocina como si solo esperara la comida. Respire muy hondo, quiero calmarme, no pasara nada mientras mi padre no se entere, todo saldrá bien, es por Len.  
\- ¿Mamá, puedo pedirte un consejo? -  


Mi mama siguió preparando la comida, pero asintió con la cabeza. Respire hondo.  


-Bueno, estoy saliendo con alguien desde hace un tiempo. -  


Mi mamá volteo a verme sonriendo un poco. Solté un respiro un poco más tranquilo, solo un poco.  


-El punto es que en su casa le pegan mucho y su papá lo ha metido en muchos problemas y quiero ayudarlo. - solté todo de golpe y traté de hablar rápidamente.  


Mi mamá dejo de golpe lo que hacía en la cocina, quedo únicamente el ruido de algo burbujeando en la olla, durante unos segundos que parecían eternos no dijo, ni hizo nada. Finalmente, volteo a verme.  


-No te escuche bien corazón, podrías repetirlo. - dijo mientras se volvía a la cocina  


Me latía muy rápido el corazón y pensé un segundo decirle que no era nada, pero los brazos de Len hinchados y morados por los golpes me hicieron tomar valor.  


-Estoy saliendo con alguien y su padre su padre es un abusivo, ¿cómo puedo ayudarlo? -  


\- ¿Ayudarlo? -  


-Si. -  


\- ¿Ayudarlo?!¡Al pervertido que te quiere volver maricón, Mick estas mal! - ella dejo lo que hacía en la cocina y me miró fijamente. Me quede plasmado ahí, sin saber que decir, no esperaba esto, no de ella.  


-No es un pervertido, es mi novio. -  


-No sé de dónde sacaste la idea que podías salir con un chico, pero lo dejaras inmediatamente. -  


Sentí el estómago hecho un nudo completamente y la garganta me dolía y no sentía que pudiera hablar.  


-No. -  


La casa quedo en un silencio absurdo, la olla seguía hirviendo en la cocina, mi madre me miraba como si se hubiera arrepentido de tenerme y eso me cerraba aún más la garganta, una lagrima se resbalo por mi rostro, de verdad no podía hablar.  


\- ¿Que dijiste? - ella pregunto llena de cólera, era el tono que usaba cuando mi padre me pegaba sin razón, solo que esta vez mi padre me estaba defendiendo.  


-Que no, Samantha tu no decides con quien va a salir. -  


-Richard, estas ebrio y no me dirás como educar a mi hijo. -  


-También es mi hijo. -  


\- ¿Desde cuándo? -  


Nunca los había escuchado discutir así, como si mi padre se preocupara por mí y mi madre me prefiriera muerto, siempre era al revés, pero mi padre miraba con amor a mi madre, mi madre nos miraba con decepción a los dos. Me quede quieto en mi lugar, esforzándome en vano en no soltar más lágrimas.  


-Mick, deja de llorar, los hombres no lloran. -  


-Deja de decirle que hacer. -  


\- ¿Que? ¿Acaso el punto de tanto golpe no era que no se convirtiera en maricón? -  


-El punto era que no se convierta en un delincuente. -  


-Delincuente, pervertido da lo mismo, se va a ir al infierno. -  


-Ni de asomo es lo mismo Samantha. -  


-Estas ebrio y no tienes idea de lo que dices y si en algún momento te tomas la molestia de ponerte sobrio, te darás cuenta de que tengo razón. No quiero que opines de como crio a Mick mientras estés así. Y tú mañana mismo cortas todo contacto que tengas con ese muchacho. -  


Me seque las lágrimas con las manos, nadie dijo nada, el agua hirvió hasta salirse de la olla y apagar el fuego que la mantenía caliente, ya no había ningún sonido en la casa, mi madre salió de la cocina y subió por las escaleras a su habitación, ya no nos dirigió la palabra.  


Mi padre se acercó a mí y me tomo del hombro, olía a alcohol y cigarro, me llevo al pórtico de la casa y me sentó en su sillón, él se quedó ahí parado junto a mí, fumando un cigarro, durante un buen rato no dijo nada.  


\- ¿Sabes porque me metí al ejercito? -  


-Porque te gustan las armas. - era solo una conjetura, de hecho, nunca había visto un arma en la casa, pero suponía que mi papa era el tipo de personas que las tendría en algún lugar lejos de su hijo idiota. Él sonrió de lado y le dio otra fumada a su cigarro, negó con la cabeza.  


-No. Cuando era un poco más grande que tu tenía un amigo de toda la vida, era prácticamente mi hermano, crecimos en la misma vecindad y desde que tengo memoria él estuvo ahí, caminábamos juntos a la escuela, comía en su casa y jugábamos juntos. Y un día él me dijo que había besado a otro chico y yo deje de hablarle y que ya no éramos amigos. Una semana después dos chicos los mataron de camino a la escuela. Les escribieron marica en la frente. Y siempre he pensado que si no hubiera sido un idiota y me hubiera ido caminado con él esa tarde el estaría aquí. Desde el día que lo conocí decía que un día seria militar, quería proteger vidas inocentes. Me volví militar porque era lo menos que podía hacer por él, evitar que más gente inocente muriera cuando podía hacer algo. -  


Le dio una última fumada a su cigarro y lo tiro al suelo.  


-Mick, yo sé que no pediste esto, no pediste enamorarte de un chico, no hiciste nada malo. -  


-Mi mamá me odia- sentí los ojos llenos de lágrimas, esta vez no las solté  


-No digas eso, necesitas calmarte. - mi padre me ofreció una cerveza y empezó a beber una el mismo  


-Mamá se va a enojar si me ve beber. -  


-No se puede enojar más de lo que ya está en este momento. - sonreí un poco y tomé la cerveza. Estaba fría y tenía un sabor amargo. La cerveza estaba bien.  


\- ¿De verdad me quieres? -  


-Claro que te quiero. Mick, nunca, por muy horrible que sea lo que hagamos o digamos dudes que yo y tu madre te queremos por encima de todo. -  


Miraba a todos lados menos a la dirección de mi padre. Se sentía irreal.  


-Yo se que soy injusto contigo, no puedo culpar de mi mal carácter al alcohol, pero…- mi padre se quedo callado, dejando la frase a la mitad, miro su botella y sin previo aviso la tiro violentamente al patio.  


Sorprendido volteé a ver a mi padre que ya no me miraba a mí, miraba el patio con la botella rota, el sol se metía y todo se miraba dorado.  


-Pero puedo prometerte esto. Mañana no voy a beber, por un día estaré sobrio y hablare con tu madre. Y en cuanto podamos resolver esto, veremos que hacer para ayudar a tu novio. Mañana vete temprano a la escuela y yo hablare con ella. -  


Mi padre volteo a verme y por primera vez en mucho tiempo nos vimos a los ojos sin estar peleando. El se puso a mi altura y me rodeo con sus brazos, no recuerdo la ultima vez que me abrazo, pero fue la primera vez que entre el olor a cigarrillo y alcohol alcance a percibir un olor entre menta y algo mas que no sabía describir, creo que ese era el olor de mi verdadero padre.  


No esperaba esto, no de él.  


Pero fue grato saber que siempre tendré a un padre de mi lado cuando el otro sea irracional. No se como le explicare esto a Len llevo meses diciendo que mi padre es un bastardo. Supongo que le diré que me equivoque un poco.  


A la mañana siguiente mi papa estaba muy temprano en la cocina, sobrio, justo como lo prometió. La abstinencia dejaba sus rezagos se miraba cansado y un poco ansioso aun así brillaba un poco de orgullo propio de él. Me dio el desayuno y yo le desee suerte.  


No se como le fue esa mañana, yo estuve nervioso todo el día preguntándome que estaría pasando en mi casa. Cuando llegue a mi casa esa tarde todo estaba tenso, mi padre seguía sobrio y mi madre no estaba.  


-Lo arreglare. - fue lo único que dijo.  


Durante las próximas semanas siguieron discutiendo, a veces en voz baja, a veces a gritos, a veces en silencio total.  


El estaba en la cocina todos los días antes de que me fuera a la escuela  


-Hoy no voy a beber, aun no termino de hablar con tu mamá. - mi mama finalmente se convenció de aceptarme y mi padre ya no tenía que estar sobrio, pero aun así dejo de beber.  


Estamos mejor, mis padres me ayudan con la situación de Len y su hermanita. Aun peleo con mis padres de vez en cuando, pero sé que me aman.


End file.
